A Watterson Christmas
by damntohell
Summary: special Christmas for the Watterson's. request by lexboss


A Watterson Christmas

It was Christmas Eve in Elmore. Gumball was in the living room watching Christmas specials then noticed the time.

"Oh crap, its past noon. I'm late for my date with penny" gumball said then went to the laundry room to speak with his mom.

"Hey mo…" gumball was cut off by his mom being in her gym bra and shorts. She look unbelievable beautiful.

"Oh hi sweetheart. Did you want something" Nicole asked. Hearing that gumball regained his train of thought.

"Uh yes. I wanted to tell you I'm going over to penny's?" gumball said.

"Okay sweetie. Be back by 4 for Christmas dinner" Nicole said in a loving voice.

"Okay" gumball said then grabbed his coat and headed to penny's

"I hope penny's as happy to spend Christmas eve together as me" gumball said then arrived at penny's house but heard a noise.

Gumball looked thought the window and saw a site that shocked him. Penny was kissing tobais.

"This can't be" gumball said then ran away crying.

Once home, gumball ran to his room to cry.

"Gumball, what's wrong?" Nicole said worried.

"I went to penny's house and saw her cheating on me with Tobias" gumball said crying out the thought. Nicole picked gumball up and hugged him.

"It alright gumball, I'm here for you" Nicole said hugging her son.

(A few hours later)

"Okay everyone, it's time for dinner" Nicole said as her and lexy set the table.

"Thank you for helping me with the food and table lexy" Nicole said.

"It was no problem" lexy said. Everyone arrived at the table and saw the tasty food.

The Watterson's had Christmas Turkey and dressing, baked ham, mashed potatoes, gravy, butter beans, sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce, rolls, some kind of salad. And for dessert, pecan pie, lemon meringue pie, red velvet cake, chess pie, and a 14 layer chocolate cake.

(40 minutes later)

"Okay everyone, time to watch some Christmas specials" Nicole said. Everyone happily headed to the couch and turned on the tv.

(3 hours later)

"Okay everyone it's time to open presents" Nicole said and every head to the tree and opened there gifts.

Everyone opened there gifts the got for each other except gumball. He just stared. Nicole looks at Richard and lexy and they both nodded

"Okay everyone it's time for bed" Nicole said. "And don't forget that will have more presents tomorrow from Santa" everyone went to bed except gumball, who was stopped by Nicole.

"Gumball, I want you to sleep with me and the couch tonight" Nicole said and gumball just nodded. Everyone went to bed and Nicole sat on the couch with gumball.

"Gumball I know you're hurt by what penny did, but I think I have a special present that will make you feel a lot better" Nicole explained. Gumball looked up to tell his mom that there was nothing that could make him feel better, but was cut off by his mom Kissing him on the lips. Gumball pulled away in shock.

"Gumball the truth is…I love you, more then in just a motherly way. If you don't feel the same way, I understand" Nicole said waiting for gumball to say something.

"Mom, I feel the same way about you too" gumball said.

"Really?" Nicole asked.

"Really" gumball said.

"Thank you gumball" Nicole said. "And don't worry gumball. Richard, Anais, Darwin and Lexy already know about us" Nikole explained. This made gumball smile, and he kissed his mom passionately.

Nicole began to remove her clothes and gumball his. Once nude, they got right to the point. Gumball stuck his erotic penis in side Nicole's pussy.

"Oh gumball, you're so big" Nicole said as gumball shoved his penis in deeper.

"And you're so tight" gumball said as he began thrusting in and out of Nicole's pussy. This went on for a good 5 minutes then Nicole spoke.

"Oh gumball, I think I'm going to cum" Nicole said close to climax.

"I'm close to" gumball said about to cum.

"Mom, I'm Cumming" gumball said as he came inside his mom's pussy.

"I'm Cumming too" Nicole said and came all over gumballs penis. After about 20 seconds, the each took a breath for a few seconds, and then gumball collapsed on Nicole.

"Merry Christmas gumball" Nicole said.

"Merry Christmas mom" gumball said back. They feel asleep embracing one another.

The End!


End file.
